A Rose In The Rain
by LolaCherryColaGirl
Summary: AU. Veela Draco lures Hermione to sleep with him one faithful night. How will they deal when Draco then joins the Order and they’re forced to spend time together?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **Iluv2dance asked me if I could write a Dramione Veela fic and I agreed though in my quiet mind I highly doubted that I could. However when I decided to write down the plot a lot of the details came so easily to me. So please enjoy and review.

**Dedication: **This was first dedicated to Iluv2dance, but she doesn't want it anymore, so I'll probably end up dedicating it to whoever reviews the most.

**Warnings: **Explicit sex and violence. AU and maybe DH spoilers.

**Summary: **AU. Veela Draco lures Hermione to sleep with him one faithful night. How will they deal when Draco then joins the Order and they're forced to spend time together?

**A Rose In The Rain**

_Prologue: A__ Faithful Night_

Augustwas supposedly a summer month with heated days and blue oceans, but this year's August had brought nothing but grey skies and pouring rain. Cold winds and early nightfall. Leafs trembled slightly in the lazy wind as Draco Malfoy walked down Diagon Alley with his head bowed, his hands deep in the pockets of his robes and his usual silver eyes looking plain in the gloomy light of the day turning to night.

The soft rain whisked across his grave face until he finally reached his destination; The Leaky Cauldron. Light, warmth and laughter burst out as he pulled the heavy, wooden door open to the concealed pub and quietly slipped inside before sitting down at the nearest table.

A large, old looking book opened somewhere around the middle page lying on the opposite site of the table with a pair of white, delicate hands resting next to it caught his attention and he looked up to see which person he'd intruded on.

The first thing he noticed was a mane of abnormally bushy, hazel-brown hair. His eyes dived to a surprisingly kissable mouth, hanging open in surprise, that consisted of plump lips in a delicious cherry red colour that made them look like the straight, white teeth behind them had just chewed on them. A small cough and an arched eyebrow helped him to focus and he then saw it was none other than Hermione Granger he was sitting across of.

"Malfoy." She sternly greeted him, their feud from earlier school days not at all forgotten. Hermione tried to ignore the fear tearing at her heart; if he was a Death Eater this could mean trouble…

"Granger." Draco simply answered, he couldn't be bothered to mock her or even think of a decent insult to throw at her confused face.

Silence followed the introduction, only broken by the sound of Hermione's long nails impatiently and repeatedly tapping against the wooden table. The habit was driving Draco beyond crazy.

With a huff Hermione shut her book closed and raised her chin defiantly, sighing "Fine" in surrender "Mind telling me what you're doing here? At _my _table?" she had really tried to not let her curiosity control her like her mother had been attempting to teach her ever since she was little, but it was too damn hard with her former archenemy suddenly appearing opposite of her.

Draco studied the mixed look of curiosity and annoyance in her dark eyes before answering "I needed a place to sit." Tempted to forget his own problems and toy with the little Gryffindor he shrugged of his robes and hung them across the back of the uncomfortable chair he was sitting on.

When he turned back she'd arched her eyebrows again, this time not in either shock or curiosity, but definite annoyance. He almost smiled.

"So why sit at _my _table? They're plenty of available ones." Hermione's hand left the cover of her book to point out onto the empty tables in the pub. She knew she shouldn't have given in and entered his games, but she also knew if she were to satisfy her curiosity about his look of pure misery she'd have to play along.

Draco grabbed a laminated menu, and didn't even look at Hermione when he answered "Yours was closest." with a shrug, continuing to scan over the menu and ignoring the witch trembling in pent up anger in front of him.

Determined to not give into her temper and step on his foot under the table she asked "You're just as arrogant as you were when we left school, huh?" she leaned back in her chair and watched him closely, but his expression did not change except he looked mildly bored. This angered her even more.

"People don't change much in two months Granger." Draco tried to keep sadness from his voice as he enlightened her and with much success as she was too wrapped up in her assumptions about him to notice.

Hermione sat straight up in her chair again, rising to the challenge, and spoke with confidence "People can change in a single moment if they truly want to Malfoy. Of course, only if they have the courage to do it, because to change will take courage."

"Interesting." Draco remarked, before ordering two butterbeers and two plates of Fish & Chips when the barman, Tom, came to clean of the table.

"You must be very hungry since you're ordering two portions. You don't honestly think I'll stay here and have dinner with you, do you?" Hermione let out a small, mocking chuckle, but was unnerved to see Draco smirk at her as he said "Oh I think you will."

Draco had learned something very important about himself during the summer. An old, well-kept family secret had been shared with him. Apparently Veela blood ran through the ancient family of Black, and now also through the veins of Draco and his mother. He had yet to exploit the gift for something useful, but tonight the last thing he wanted was to be alone and here sat the maybe not perfect, but agreeable opportunity for company. He had to close his eyes in concentration, but soon the use of his power made his fingertips tingle slightly and he saw Hermione's expression soften.

"Okay, I guess I'll stay for dinner." Exactly why she'd said it, Hermione did not know, she just suddenly felt an overwhelming need to stay with the man in front of her. He smiled and against her will she felt the corners of her mouth turn up in response.

Right in that moment Tom appeared again, this time carrying Draco's order from earlier which he clumsily served while trying to reply as Draco subtly asked if there were any available rooms.

"Yes Sir, there is. Room 23, that is a fine room Sir; got a view over the Alley." Tom grabbed Hermione's empty beer bottle before replacing it with the one Draco had ordered for her and awaited the blonde man's answer.

"I'll take it for the night Tom; could you bring me the key?" Draco took a swig of his butterbeer and completely ignored the muffled response Tom gave before he trotted of to get the key, quietly cursing the infuriating arrogance of the Malfoy bastard.

Hermione found herself laughing at Draco's every joke, agreeing with him every time he voiced his opinion on something, and batting her eyelashes if he seemed to be losing interest in her during their dinner. Her head felt light and during such depressing times she couldn't honestly say she minded.

Draco was impressed by how much control he had over Hermione, though he found it strange to see infatuation in her dark eyes where there usually was annoyance. He couldn't feel bad about using her this way; it wasn't like he was going to hurt her! In fact he was quite sure the ideas forming in his head would be an enjoyment for them both.

Draco had just placed his cutlery across of his plate and declared he couldn't get another bite down when he felt Hermione's small foot gently toy with his a bit before she rubbed it against the inside of his leg.

He leaned back in his chair and purposely stretched his leg while smiling at the anecdote Hermione was sharing, neither of them appearing to be affected by her sensual activities beneath the table. At least not until her foot was unexpectedly resting in his lap, teasing an already hardened part of Draco.

Only a few people close to their own table noticed his suddenly sharp intake of breath though, before his surprised face fell back into its usual aristocratic features. Hermione had no idea what she was doing, but she wasn't about to stop anytime soon. Her intention had been to reach out and grab her butterbeer bottle, but soon her hand was caught in the cold, smooth-skinned hand of Draco.

"Come on." He said and rose from the table, the key to room number 23 lying safely in his pocket. When he'd placed his robes over his right arm he strode towards the wooden stairs leading up to the rooms of the pub, confident that Hermione would follow him. She did without any hesitation.

Tom nearly spat on the floor as he watched Hermione follow Draco like a puppy. _"Whore,"_ he bitterly thought _"sinking so low that she'll screw that murderous bastard just for protection!" _

Most of the wizard society assumed Draco Malfoy had already been branded and was now one of the many Death Eaters terrorizing their everyday lives. Shop-owners on Diagon Alley pretended as if they didn't spread evil lies about him, if Draco was in their stores though; too many indiscrete persons had mysteriously vanished after speaking ill about dark wizards. Every day people woke up in fear, thinking they might not have another morning and many whispered to one and other that it sure felt like the old times was coming back.

Right this moment Draco didn't care what people thought about him, as Hermione's long arms wrapped around him, her fingers idly playing with his hair, tickling his neck and her mouth playfully nibbled at his earlobe.

Their robes were already lying forgotten on the floor by the locked door, and Draco moved his hands from Hermione's generous hips to the wilderness of her hair and roughly pulled her head back a little before crashing his mouth on hers, teeth clashing and passion increasing.

One of Draco's hands travelled from her hair, beneath her purple shirt and Hermione gasped as he worked his way into her bra and pinched her nipple, which quickly hardened under his touch. Draco exploited the opportunity of her suddenly open mouth to slip his tongue inside, and soon it was dancing around hers, causing indescribable feelings to stir within them both.

Out of the blue Draco pulled away, and cruelly pushed Hermione away from his as he unbuttoned his shirt and encouraged her to do the same. Hermione, not quite herself at the moment, quickly followed suit and sighed with annoyance as her fingers fumbled with the clasp of her lacy bra. She was so taken by desire she didn't even notice the lack of a Dark Mark on Draco's arms, it wasn't even important to her anymore.

Finally she succeeded at getting her bra off and Draco happily took in the sight of the small mounds of flesh, with hard, pink peaks before pulling Hermione close to him again, both of them furiously kissing and biting until Draco stumbled and brought them both down on the bed.

Hermione barely noticed before straddling Draco, kissing, nipping, sucking and marking his neck as much as possible while her hands roamed his muscular chest, before they finally reached and undid the button of his black pants that he eagerly kicked of before flipping Hermione over so he was now hovering above her, his hands gripping tight around her upper arms, causing angry, red marks to appear.

Draco didn't care as he slid his hands lower, still keeping her in her place, and wrapped his mouth around her right breast, flicking his tongue back and forth across the nipple before sucking heartily on it, making Hermione shiver with pleasure and throw her head from side to side, irritated that she couldn't free her hands and stimulate the other breast herself, until Draco turned his attention to her left breast, copying his movements from before.

When Draco's hands finally left Hermione's arms, to undo the button and open the zipper of her jeans, her hands shot to his hair, running through it as she moved his head closer to her own, demanding a kiss from his, and he eagerly responded, his tongue already crazy with the taste of her.

Hermione felt Draco pull both her jeans and her panties of her at once, leaving her naked as could be in front of him and she moaned in his ear, and softly screamed as his fingers moved between her slick folds, teasing her, but not yet giving her what she wanted and needed.

Hermione bit hard down on Draco's shoulder as he kept teasing, and bucked her hips towards him in desperation, and before she could comprehend what happened Draco was naked and buried to the hilt inside her.

"Mhmm" Hermione gasped as she finally got some much needed stimulation, and then Draco began to move within her, his violent strokes unlike anything else she'd ever experienced and it brought pleasurable sensations she'd never felt before. When she hooked her arms around his shoulders to keep him close to her, she was already addicted to his touch.

Draco couldn't get enough of the feeling of Hermione's breasts against his own naked chest, the sounds she was making in his ear, and how perfect they felt together. As he felt her clench around him time and again he couldn't hold back any longer, and he erupted within her.

Not until Hermione had stopped shaking did Draco roll off of her, panting as heavily as she was when she traced a bite mark on his shoulder, she'd given him only moments before. Draco slipped beneath the covers, and Hermione snuggled in too before they, exhausted as they were, fell asleep without a word.

0o0o0

When Hermione awoke the next morning in room number 23 in The Leaky Cauldron she wasn't quite sure where she was. She still felt more relaxed than ever though, as she got out of bed to search for her wand in case she wasn't alone. It was a big surprise to her to see all of her clothes strewn across the room, and discover she herself was naked. Finally she located her wand inside her robe where she'd definitely put it last night before … before what? With the covers from the bed still wrapped around her body she shuffled closer to the nightstand beside the bed and found a note that read _"Thank you. D. Malfoy." _

**A/N: **Dun dun dun! I will be updating this, but it's gonna take me a little while before I get the time. I hope you enjoyed this prologue, and that you'll please review, it makes me so happy.

**X X X LolaCherryColaGirl**


End file.
